Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information handling systems and more particularly to a modular virtual machine server.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
One issue relating to information handling systems is often businesses such as small businesses lack the skills manage a complex information technology (IT) infrastructure. Additionally, businesses such as small business are often space constrained to have many large server type information handling systems. Many businesses also would prefer to start with a smaller IT infrastructure but wish to preserve the ability to expand the IT infrastructure as the business grows.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an easily manageable and expandable array of server based functions to businesses or consumers with limited or no IT capabilities.